


first times | minsung

by Anonymous



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Fluff and Smut, Han Jisung | Han is Oblivious, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, M/M, Mentioned Hwang Hyunjin, Mentioned Kim Seungmin, Protective Minho, felix - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "It's not my first time, but it's my first time with you. I'd like to think that's far more special."Inexperienced with romance, Jisung wanted to have his first times during his first year of college. His first kiss, his first boyfriend, his first time even. He'd never expect his own roomate to be the one to take the most important of his firsts.His roommate?Lee Minho.
Relationships: Han Jisung - Relationship, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 116
Collections: Bottom Han Jisung, Stray Kids





	1. 1.

"Just one more!"

"No Sung, that's enough."

"P-please! I need it!" he slurred.

"The only thing you need is rest. Come on, let's get going." Minho insisted as he dragged the younger through the crowd.

Jisung resisted, "H-how am I supposed to f-forget him then?!" Jisung hiccupped. The younger clearly had too much to drink, and Minho had to make sure he came home safely.

"If you're sleeping then you won't be thinking about him." Minho answered the question objectively.

"Ughh fine." Jisung surrendered, allowing Minho to drag him back to their dorm.

The younger was quick to fall asleep in the car. Minho glanced at the drunk boy, he knew how broken he was. It was his first relationship, the guy's name was Hyunjin, and let me tell you that the guy was indeed handsome. Despite his good looks, he was not good for Jisung. At all. The inexperienced younger fell prey to the handsome boy, who was known to sleep around, often returning to his ex, Seungmin, who had an on and off relationship with the player. Minho warned Jisung of his antics yet the boy was too naive, falling victim to Hyunjin's flirting.

Jisung simply liked the attention he received, he's never had anyone like him, despite being rather attractive himself. He wanted to finally experience love when he got into college, he wanted to have his first kiss, his first boyfriend, his first time even. Yet things never came that far between Hyunjin and him as he caught the former with Seungmin when he entered the school bathroom earlier today. Jisung was exposed to their makeout session when he opened the bathroom door. At that scene, Jisung ran back to his dorm, skipping his last class, until Minho came back and comforted the broken-hearted boy. They decided to attend a party that night, which clearly didn't turn out too well.

Minho carried the boy out of his car and back to their dorm. He was surprised, and admittedly a little flustered when the boy wrapped his hands around the elder's neck, snuggling into the crook of his neck shortly after. Minho and Jisung were roommates but naturally became best friends, but Minho couldn't help feeling a little something for the younger. The elder knew it was wrong to try and claim him, as they were roommates; he didn't want to ruin the younger as well, he was too pure in his eyes. When he heard news of him and Hyujin, he did feel a little dejected, but then remembered his role as a friend, and chose to be happy for the boy. He feigned being happy for Jisung's sake.

"He's a really good kisser Hyung! It was my first kiss too.."

"Mhmn." was all the elder replied, secretly saddened by the younger's excitement.

Jisung threw a pillow at Minho's face. "Ya! What was that for?!"

"You weren't listening!" Jisung pouted.

_Cute._

"I don't want to hear about your guys' endeavors." Minho stated.

"Come on Minnie, you're my best friend! Who else would I tell everything to?"

_You call me that nickname and simultaneously remind me I'm only your friend, huh? How cruel Jisung. How cruel._

"Why do you like him anyway? Don't you know his reputation?"

"I knowww, but I'm just trying to have some fun too! I'm finally in college, now's the time to live!" Jisung exclaimed as he plopped onto the bed, looking up at the ceiling.

"Does that mean it's not serious?" Minho inquired, hoping for an answer that would reassure him.

"Hmm, I don't know! He's cute, for sure, but I don't know if it's love."

For Minho, this answer would suffice. He hoped it wasn't love, and that it was never going to be love, not only because he wanted to have a chance with Jisung but, more importantly, he didn't want the younger to be broken-hearted. Jisung fell asleep shortly after his response to Minho.

"Wake up Sung." Minho said as he shook Jisung side to side.

"Where are we Min?" Jisung responded drowsily.

_That nickname again._

"At the dorms, you're still wasted, you need rest."

"Min.." Jisung said, then paused.

"Yes?"

"Do you think anyone can ever love me?" Jisung said in a dejected tone.

"Of course Jisung!" Minho exclaimed, a little too loudly. He cleared his throat, "I mean, of course, you're an amazing person Ji, anyone would be lucky to call you theirs." Minho reassured, being a little too honest.

"...Even you?"

Minho was taken aback from what Jisung just said. What did he mean by this? There was an awkward silence between the two. (caw caw caw)

"I'm only kidding Min. I know we're just friends." There was a trace of sadness in Jisung's tone, but it had gone unnoticed by Minho.

"Come on, let's tuck you to bed yeah?" Minho suggested, trying to move past what just happened.

"What are you, my mom?" Jisung whined.

"Feels like it sometimes." Minho amused.

Jisung simply hit Minho with a pillow, falling asleep shortly after murmuring a quick thank you to Minho. Minho glanced at the younger. He always admired the soft facial features that adorned the boy, his chubby cheeks, his bright eyes, those pink lips. He'd forever envy Hwang Hyunjin for claiming what he longed to be his. With bittersweet thoughts, Minho too drifted to sleep.


	2. 2.

Jisung's head pounded as he sat in biology. He barely remembered the events from yesterday, except the part where he walked in on Hyunjin, that scene was all too clear in his memory.

"For example, birds initiate a mating call in order to attract the attention of a mate and they puff out their chests to showcase their attraction when they do find a mate." the professor informed.

"So birds can fuck but I can't.?" Jisung murmured as he rested his head on his desk, his headache too unbearable to pay any more attention to the lecture.

"What the fuck are you talking about." Felix, Jisung's friend who sat next to him, inquired.

"Leave me alone." Jisung dismissed, as he continued to suffer with his headache all throughout the class period.

Jisung stumbled into his dorm room. He was about to fall, when someone caught his fall. Jisung looked up and saw Minho's face, inches away from his. Growing flustered, he quickly got up on his own two feet.

"Ah, thanks Min."

"You good? Still got a headache?" the older looked at Jisung worriedly.

"Yeah, but it's better now though."

"Here, I brought you some hangover soup. Eat it before it gets too cold." Minho said as he set the soup on Jisung's desk. Their dorm was too small for a dinner table, heck, they didn't even have a kitchen.

"Thank you." Jisung said sincerely.

He felt bad how much he depended on the older, he was always there to take care of him. _He'd make such a good boyfriend,_ Jisung thought. _Wait, Minho's my friend, not to mention he's my roommate._ He shooed away the thought quickly. After Jisung finished his soup, he stood in front of the mirror, scowling at his appearance.

_Disgusting_ , he thought.

_Beautiful_ , he thought. Minho admired the boy who stood in front of the mirror.

"Today, we learned about birds mating in bio. They do this mating call thing, do you think that would work?" Jisung asked.

"Jisung, what are you going on abou-"

"SOMEONE FUCK ME!" Jisung exclaimed.

Minho mentally facepalmed at his roomate. "Ji, that's not how it works."

"They also puffed out their chest, do you think if I did that too," Jisung said as he started to unbutton his shirt, slowly revealing his entire chest, "that I'd get a mate?"

Minho furiously blushed at the scene, covering his eyes with his hands, but secretly leaving a gap so he can see the younger still.

"Min you get shy so easily." Jisung giggled. He started to approach the older, who was currently curled up in his bed with his hands covering his face. Minho's breath stopped as he saw Jisung approach through the gaps of his fingers.

"Do you, perhaps, like me?" Jisung joked as he hovered over Minho, his chest still exposed.

"Ji, put a shirt on." Minho said as if he wasn't affected by the younger's current state at all.

"Make me." the younger teased.

 _When was he ever this playful?_ Minho remembered Jisung as his friendly roommate, not this horny teenager. He didn't mind his current situation yet he didn't want the younger to act so reckless to every guy he sees. _Hwang really changed him huh?_

"Fine." Minho said, mustering up the courage to reach out and button Jisung's shirt up for him.

Jisung's breath hitched, he was not expecting the older to act this way. He was aware that the older was no stranger to romance himself, he's been briefly informed of his past relationships, but he's never seen it in person. He certainly did not expect he'd be the one experiencing this side of Minho himself. As Minho fumbled with the buttons, obviously flustered, Jisung started laughing.

"W-what!" Minho said, trying to button his shirt up even quicker.

"You seem nervous Min." Jisung whispered into Minho's ear, causing the latter to redden.

 _Ah, that nickname again._ It never failed to make Minho feel something. What is Jisung doing to him? What even is their relationship, considering their current positions. _Should I just go for it? I don't think he dislikes me, I'd treat him better than Hwang ever did,_ Minho reasoned.

"Not at all, Han." Minho said expressionlessly, looking up at Jisung as he finished the last button, hands still on the collar of his shirt.

"Han? Why'd you call me that Minho?" Jisung challenged him even further, a smirk evident on his face.

"Shut up." Minho scoffed.

"Make me." Jisung said, just as he did before. He wanted to see what the older would do. _Surely he's at his limit, right?_

Sensing the older's hesitations, Jisung was ready to get up, not until the older connected his lips with him, pulling on his collar as he leaned into the kiss. Jisung froze. Minho took his lack of response as a negative sign, quickly regretting his rash decision to kiss his roommate. In a flash, Minho pulled away and got up, sprinting towards the door. He planned to at least. He felt Jisung yank his wrist back, harshly, pulling him onto the bed as Jisung planted a deep kiss onto Minho's lips.


	3. 3.

To say Minho was overwhelmed by the quick turn of events was an understatement, but soon the older replied to the kiss. As if his instincts had taken over, Jisung bit on Minho's bottom lips, asking for entrance, which the older gladly complied to. Their breaths started to sound more ragged as their lust for one another quickly took over. Minho's hands found his way up Jisung's chest and back onto his collar, he once again leaned into the kiss. Jisung, on the other hand, found his way to the older's waist where he gripped onto him tightly, so tight that if Minho wasn't so distracted he would have winced at the discomfort. Mind you this was Jisung's second kiss, he was still highly inexperienced, yet it felt so natural with Minho.

There was something in this kiss that the younger lacked to experience with Hwang. Was he just more comfortable his second time? Was he just more comfortable with his roommate? Wait, this was Minho, his roommate. At that thought, Jisung halted the kiss, catching his breath and thinking about what the fuck just happened. Minho seemed to catch his breath rather quickly; he too pondered about how they were going to face each other not only at the moment but in the future.

"Fuck." Jisung said, breaking the silence of the room, with the exception of their slight panting. Minho finally let go of Jisung's collar.

_Should I ask him what we are? Should I confess? He did seem into it._ At that thought, Minho's blush reappeared, yet he did remember this boy was simply horny, he probably would have made out with anyone who was willing to, considering the whole mating incident. Minho decided against it, right now wasn't the time. Or ever. He didn't want to ruin the boy as he did with past relationships. Minho never fell in love or anything, but it still hurt him, seeing how he was dumped in all his prior relationships for being too clingy and too rough when it came to things such as making out. He got close to losing his virginity, but always stopped before, realizing that he really did want to save his first time for someone he truly loved. He knew that none of his past lovers were the love of his life, so he chose to abstain. Minho was still debating whether he should even try to go for Jisung, afraid that he'll not only ruin their current relationship, if it wasn't already ruined, but that he'd also hurt the boy in the process. Minho saw an innocent boy, who's had his heart broken, and he didn't want to be the one to break the already shattered pieces.

"I mean..You did said 'Make me.'" Minho stated, eyes still averted from the younger who's position stayed the same, only inches away from the older.

"I guess I did. Sorry Min, I got too caught up. I..I hope that this means we're still friends, right? I didn't ruin anything did I?"

Minho's face fell. _Still friends? What are you getting at Han Jisung? Stop playing with me, stop playing with my feelings._ "Yeah, friends." Minho said, dejected, but forced a small smile as he looked up at Jisung.

The boy looked like he had stars in his eyes, as if he saw Minho as the most precious thing on earth. Jisung presented a whole gummy smile to the older, a smile that reached his eyes. _I guess if I get to see him smile like this, I'm content with the label friends._ The tension in the atmosphere seemed to lessen.

"Guess your mating call worked." Minho joked.

"I'm glad that I attracted a hot mate then." Jisung blurted out. Shit.

"Oh, Ji thinks I'm hot?" Minho wriggled his eyebrows.

"Ya! Shut up!"

"Make me." Minho challenged.

"Aight, Imma head out-"

"I'm kidding Ji!" Minho laughed, throwing a pillow at Jisung. The two laughed with each other, they never fail to have fun in each other's company, they felt like two halves to a whole.

As the laughter diminished, Minho seriously asked, "If..If it were someone else, would you still do it?" Minho knew better than to ask questions such as these, questions meant to reveal one's true feelings, yet he couldn't help it. He needed to make sure that he wasn't going to kiss every person he saw.

"Minho I'm not a wild animal, I was simply joking about the whole mating thing. I did want to have some fun this year but I want someone who'd give me a real relationship, not someone like Hwang.."

The younger's mood darkened at the thought of his ex. He wasn't in love or anything, he just felt super rejected, as if he wasn't enough for Hyunjin. But he should realize that this is Hyunjin's behavior, this is how he's always been, it's not him, it was Hwang. He was slowly coming to terms with that but was nonetheless saddened at the thought. Minho moved closer to Jisung and engulfed him in a hug. Jisung was initially surprised but accepted the hug, holding Minho by the hips.

"Ow!" Minho yelped.

"What's wrong Minnie?" Jisung worried.

"I-I think you gripped me there too hard, you know, when we.." Minho muttered as he looked down.

"OH! Um.. Sorry Min, I didn't mean to hurt you-" Jisung said, laughing it off.

"It's ok." Minho replied, quietly.

**_Bzzz_ **

Jisung broke out of Minho's comfort to check the text he had just received. His countenance visibly darkened, a sight Minho hated seeing.

"It's Hyunjin." Jisung said smally.


	4. 4.

"It's Hyunjin." Jisung said smally.

"Are you sure you're ready to talk to him Ji? Are you still hurt? Should I come with to make sure you're safe?"

"No, no, I think I can handle it. I was acting irrationally yesterday, our relationship was solely physical, other than his occasional flirting. I think he does that with everyone though."

"Oh okay. Call me if anything happens alright Ji?"

"Okay Min." Jisung replied, a small smile adorning his face.

He shut the room of the dorm quickly afterwards, his back against the door labeled '325'. Jisung took a breather and assed what just happened. He knew what happened, he made out with his roommate, that's what. But what did it mean? Was he simply that horny that he pounced at his hot best friend? Or was their underlying feelings? Jisung thought about it for a moment. He did find the other attractive, more attractive that Hyunjin, come to think of it. He enjoyed the banter that they shared and the company Minho offered. Jisung felt safe with him, he felt wanted and welcomed and he'd occasionally get flustered by the older's closeness and cute gestures. Not to mention his adorable laugh, and beautiful eyes. The lips, oh those lips. Jisung always wondered what they'd taste like, secretly envying Minho's past lovers. When he kissed Hyunjin for the first time, he wondered if Minho's lips would offer a different sensation. During this period of deep thinking, Jisung has come to realize how much he liked the older, not to mention he has always looked out for Jisung.

But why? Was he simply being a good friend? Am I just a friend? If so...why'd he kiss me back. Before Jisung could ponder about the possibility of Minho having feelings, a shadow loomed over him. His face looked visibly shocked when he saw it was Hyunjin.

"Hey! Where have you been? I said to meet at the cafe downstairs, I've been waiting for 15 minutes since you replied to my text!" Hyunjin said, exasperated.

The guy wasn't bad, despite his recklessness and tendency to hurt others' feelings. Hyunjin was indeed very friendly and he just had a flirty nature. He doesn't mean to hurt anyone he's hooked up with, he thinks of it as a no strings attached thing. Jisung seemed to misunderstand completely, thinking that the raven haired boy flirting and spending a lot of time with him meant that they were dating or seeing each other at least.

"Jisung, uhm, I'm sorry for what you saw the other day, I really didn't mean to hurt you!" He looked at Hyunjin, who looked back with sincere eyes.

Jisung took a deep breath, "Hwang, just don't hurt anymore people okay? I know you said no strings attached and that it was all for fun, I knew that, but no one could help but feel rejected when they see something like that. I really did like you Hwang, maybe more as a friend than as a boyfriend or anything." Jisung admitted.

"Ji! Can we still be friends then?" Hyunjins eyes lit up as he awaited a response. Jisung internally cringed at the nickname. He can only hear Minho saying it, the nickname sounded right when he said it. But with Hyunjin? It just felt wrong.

"Uhm, sure, but can you not call me Ji anymore? Just Jisung is fine." Hyunjin nodded, glad that the other accepted his request of friendship.

"I have to go and study now, catch you around Hwang." Jisung said as he was about to leave, but then paused.

"And Hwang?"

"Yeah?"

"Please treat that Seungmin kid right, I know you guys have been on and off but he seems like a nice kid, don't give him a hard time with all your fucking around. I mean that in the nicest way possible. See you" Jisung said as he opened the door to his dorm, which was right behind him since it was Hyunjin who came to the younger.

"Okay Jisung." Hyunjin replied, right before the door was shut.

"Maybe I should apologize to Seungmin as well, I never thought about how he might feel about all this.." Hyunjin murmured to himself before returning to his own dorm.


	5. 5.

Minho stood right behind the door, not moving from where he embraced Jisung less than a minute ago. "Ughh Minho you're so stupid!" Minho scolded himself. He was about to return to his bed, in hopes he can sleep all his conflicting thoughts away, when he heard murmurs behind his door. Minho got closer to the door barely making out what was said.

"-the other day, I really didn't mean to hurt you!" he heard someone exclaim.

"Hwang, just don't hurt anymore people-" Their conversation was barely audible to Minho, who had difficulty listening in. "-it was all for fun, I knew that-" Minho decided to press his ear onto the door. "I really did like you Hwang-"

Minho seemed to tense at that last phrase. He didn't know what to think. _Was that kiss just a rebound for Jisung? It really meant nothing huh?_ Minho hid in his covers before hearing anymore of the conversation, his vision getting blurry from the tears that started to form.

The door creaked open and Jisung entered the dorm shortly after he initially left. He heard faint sobs as he got closer to Minho, who was visibly hiding under the covers.

  
"Minnie! W-What's wrong?!" Jisung asked, worried.

"J-Jisung? I-I'm fine." Minho sniffled, failing to convince the other.

"Min, you can tell me anything, you know that. Why are you crying?" Jisung insisted.

The older didn't want to bother the boy with how he really felt. _Jisung was never his. They were only friends. He was only having fun. He shouldn't take it too personally._

"Someone I like.." Minho confessed. He was lying to the younger, but wasn't very clear either.

"...Oh." Jisung responded, quite emotionlessly. He fucking likes someone? What was the kiss then? He was the one who started it! Jisung didn't know what to think or feel anymore. Today has been too much, and with that, the younger bid the older a quiet goodnight and slept on the bed adjacent to the older's.

Both boys went to sleep with broken hearts that night.


	6. 6.

"Ding dong!"

Minho had a confused expression on his face as he opened his dorm room door, only to be met by a boy with light pink hair.

"Ah, of course it's you. Why didn't you, you know, knock like a normal person?"

"Since when did you take me for a normal person?" Felix replied. "Anyways? Is Jisung here?"

"Nope. Why didn't you just text him?"

"Oh...I forgot to!" Felix giggled. "I'll take my leave then." Felix said, but just as he turned around, he got dragged into Minho's dorm.

"What was that for mate?"

"Oh.. umm. I have a question...about Jisung."

"Aren't you literally his roommate and best friend?"

"You're his friend too! Just tell me, did Jisung ever mention that he liked someone?" Minho asked, sounding a little bit desperate.

"You know he clearly likes you right hyung?"

"Stop messing around Felix!" Minho whined.

"What makes you say that?"

"He dated Hyunjin, and I think that Jisung really liked him. That he still likes him." Minho's voice faltered at that last part.

"Oh yeah, he told me about how they talked yesterday in bio." Felix said, not properly answering Minho.

"So..he still likes him huh?"

"He said that he liked Hwang more as a friend than anything. He isn't really boyfriend material after all."

"Do you think he's over him then?" Minho asked, hopefully.

"He seemed okay in class today. You're asking a lot of questions hyung, why don't you just ask him, you live with the guy! Wait, why do you even want to know, do you like him?!" Felix said dramatically.

"Ya! I'm just looking out for Ji okay?"

"Ji? Cute! You guys even have nicknames for each other." Just as Minho was pusing Felix out of the dorm, seeing that he got all the information he could get out of the Australian, Jisung entered.

"Felix?"

"Jisung! I was looking for you!"

"Then why were you in my dorm with Minho hyung?"

"Ah, just catching up." Felix replied as he wrapped an arm around Minho.

"You guys seem awfully close." Jisung muttered quietly, a trace of jealousy in the small voice.

"Anyways, I needed to talk to you about Hyunjin's birthday party! You're coming right? We have to figure out how to surprise him!" Felix beamed.

 _That boy again,_ Minho scoffed internally. The information Felix provided him earlier wasn't enough to calm the older's heart. Minho needed to ask him for himself. Not right now though.

"Okay, let's go to the cafe downstairs. Minho, do you want to come with?"

"Sure, let me just grab my coat." With that, the three boys headed downstairs.

"It's cold today." Jisung shivered, despite being indoors. He then felt a warmth in his left hand, soon realizing it belonged to Minho. The younger smiled to himself, whilst the three continued to walk towards the cafe. The two roommates left Felix to get their coffees as they chose a table, sitting side by side. Their hands were still connected and neither of them were letting go.

"Okay, so," Felix started as he set down their coffees, "how are we gonna surprise him? We know that it's going to be at his house and that around 40 people are going to be there. What's his favorite type of cake?"

"Cheesecake!" Jisung exclaimed.

"No, that's yours." Felix stated.

"Ahh, I don't know! I barely knew him, really."

"You were the one fucking him." Minho noticeably tensed but Jisung squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"I've only kissed him once, that's it." Jisung stated.

"Then why were you talking about birds fucking in bio the other day?"

The older, who's been quiet this whole time, giggled. Jisung's face flushed, remembering the whole mating incident with Minho. Noticing the younger's flusteredness, Minho decided to intertwine their held hands. This only caused Jisung to become even more flustered, but he didn't let go of the older's grip.

Felix, who seemed to notice the roommates' closeness, wiggled his eyebrows at Minho, teasing him for clearly liking the younger, just like he mentioned back at the dorms. Minho only rolled his eyes at Felix, but the interaction between Jisung's two friends didn't go unnoticed by Jisung himself. Why was Felix with him in their dorm room, and what was this he was seeing right now? _"Someone I like.."_ Jisung remembered. Was he talking about Felix?! Jisung's mood fell. I mean, he's allowed to like whoever he wants to, why am I even upset? Is it because I have feelin- No, no, I don't have feelings for Minho. Or do I? Maybe just a small crush? Should he start going for Minho, or was the older too out of his league? Probably the latter, and he did say he liked someone. But then why did he kiss him? Was he simply playing with the younger's feelings? Minho wasn't the type to do that though, Jisung knew him to be such a selfless friend. Friend. Maybe that's all they will be.

"You must be thinking very hard about Hyunjin's party, Jisung." Felix said, commenting on Jisung's long silence and how he seemed to be in deep thought.

"Ah!" Jisung said when he was interrupted from his thoughts. "Y-Yeah, his party. Uhm, I think a chocolate cake is good enough and we can tell everyone to come at 7:30. I can get the cake tomorrow, you text everyone the time and address?"

"Ok mate, sounds good." Felix said as he took the last sip of his coffee. "It's getting pretty late," Felix said as he noticed how dark it had gotten through the cafe window, "I'll see you tomorrow in bio. See you Jisung. Minho." With that, the boy left the cafe.

Jisung started to get up, but then realized Minho's hand was still in his. Seeing that Minho wasn't getting up or letting go, Jisung questioned, "Minnie? What's wrong?"

"Do you still like him?" Minho said, staring right at Jisung.

"Him?" Jisung said perplexed.

"Hwang."

"Oh! No, not at all." Jisung answered.

"Ji, you said you couldn't get over him." Minho reminded.

"When?! I never said that."

"At the party the other day."

"Min I was drunk!" Jisung rebutted.

"And you're planning his birthday party!" Minho continued.

"Aish, he's just a friend, why are you getting all worked up Min."

"B-Because he hurt you! So you don't like him anymore? You don't like anyone?

"Hmm? Maybe someone." Jisung said lightheartedly.

"Who!!!" Minho said, a little too loudly, earning the stares of some at the cafe. "Uhm, I mean, who is it Ji?"

Jisung pulled Minho up from his seat, as their hands were still intertwined, and whispered in Minho's ear.

"You." Jisung said quietly, his breath tickling the older's ear.

Minho's eyes widened. "Y-Ya! Be serious!" Minho snapped, hitting Jisung. Jisung only giggled in response. Oh, how Minho loved the sound of Jisung's sweet giggles.

"So you really don't like anyone? You won't go off and makeout with strangers now?" Minho said, making eye contact with the younger, trying to find any sign of dishonesty.

"I assure you Min. I'm not interested in anyone. And I told you, I'd only get with someone if they were good for me. I don't want to be hurt again." the younger reassured.

Seeing no deceit in Jisung's eyes, Minho smiled, swinging their held hands. "Okay!"

"Your hands are sweaty Minnie." Jisung pointed out as the two walked back to their dorm.

Minho's face reddened, "Ah, sorry!" Minho apologized as he let go. The younger went to Minho's other side and reached out for the latter's right hand, intertwining it himself.

"There." Jisung said as he flashed a gummy smile.

Jisung's recent actions only told the older that maybe he did like him, that maybe he does have a chance. Minho smiled at this. He decided that he'd try to go for it, to go for Jisung, not caring about the consequences anymore.

Both boys went to sleep with a smile, a stark contrast to the previous night.


	7. 7.

"Why're you so giddy today?" Felix questioned as Jisung giggled at his phone, before putting it in his pocket.

"Oh, nothing, just a text from Minni- Minho." Jisung corrected himself.

"You like him don't you?" Felix teased.

"I don't! He's my roommate for god's sake." Jisung retorted.

"I mean, he is hot." Felix said, trying to get a reaction out of the boy.

"You like him?" Jisung said, somewhat seriously.

"Hmm, maybe." Felix said in hopes of provoking Jisung. Seinsing the boy's tenseness, Felix reassured, "I'm kidding! I'm not gonna go for your guy."

"Ya! He's just a friend." Yeah, _just_ a friend. With that, the lecture ended, Jisung staying a little bit longer than everyone else to organize his notes. The lecture hall was almost empty at this point as all the students quickly fled class, with the exception of some who stayed to ask the professor some questions. Jisung was zipping up his backpack when he heard footsteps approaching him.

"Minnie! What are you doing here?" Jisung asked. That was when Minho wrapped his hands around the younger's neck, engulfing him in a hug. "M-Minnie?" Jisung stuttered, flustered by their closeness. Despite being flustered, he returned the hug.

"You're going to the bakery now right, to get that guy's cake? I was wondering if I could come along." Minho said into the younger's ears.

"He has a name Min," Jisung giggled at the older's dislike towards Hyunjin, "Why'd you want to come along? Like being with me that much?" Jisung teased.

"I need something there as well!" Minho said excitedly.

"You seem more eager to go than me, let's go then." Jisung said, unwrapping his hands around Minho.

"One more minute." Minho whispered, hugging Jisung tighter.

"M-Min, there are people still here." Jisung said, very flustered at this point.

"Hmph fine!" Minho whined. He placed a quick kiss on Jisung's cheeks and scurried to the door of the lecture hall. "Coming?"

"Y-yeah." Jisung said as he put on his backpack, dazed from what just occurred.

Why was Minho acting like this? Sure, they'd always been pretty touchy with each other, casually holding hands and even cuddling at times, but Minho was extra touchy today. A kiss even! Albeit on the cheek.

"Min?"

"Yes, Ji?" Minho said cutely.

"May I ask why you're so touchy today?" Jisung inquired, as Minho was currently hugging his arm on their way to the bakery.

"Do you mind it?"

"Not at all, I'm just wondering." In fact, Jisung loved it, but it made the younger flustered. These previous days with Minho have made Jisung realize how much he liked the older. He'd never admit it though, he knows he'll only be let down. He decided that it was okay for them to stay like this, friends. This was enough for Jisung, at least he'd still be with the older, he'd still recieve his comforting touch from time to time. He's content with their current state.

The two took the subway, the nearest bakery being a few miles away from their campus. The train itself was packed, leaving Jisung and Minho to stand, smushed against the other people who were standing as well. Jisung saw a woman getting closer to Minho, quite intentionally. The woman's back faced Minho, her ass bumping into his front. Minho was quite shocked at his current position, not sure what to do. There was nowhere to move in the crowded train, yet this woman's ass was rubbing against his.. front. Before Minho did anything about his current situation, he felt two hands grab him by the waist, pulling him backwards. Now, _his_ ass was the one against someone's front.

"Min, it's just me." Jisung whispered in Minho's ear, wrapping his hands tightly around Minho.

"Thank you." Minho murmured.

The train ride was quite bumpy, not helping Jisung's situation since the friction between him and Minho caused his breathing to become more and more uneven. Jisung bit his lip, the younger was having a tough time. He wished for their stop to come soon, before _he_ did. Minho was only aware of the younger when the person in front of him squished him against Jisung even more. Minho gasped at what he felt, internally squirming at making the younger hard. Minho's mission to get closer to Jisung was going extremely well, he didn't think he'd get this intimate with Jisung until later down the line. He was ecstatic that he was able to make the younger feel like this. Hearing an announcement that their stop was next, Minho started to rub against Jisung, grinning when he heard a moan from the younger.

"Min. Can you quit it." Jisung said through gritted teeth.

"Hmm?" the older hummed.

"Fuck's sake you know exactly what's going on. Stop." Jisung demanded. Minho continued to act oblivious, getting closer to the younger, getting turned on himself. But before things could get worse, the train stopped. The train quickly emptied and the older took the younger's hand and led him towards the bakery.

"Your palms are sweaty." Minho pointed out, giggling.

"Knees weak, arms are heavy." Jisung rapped.

"Did you seriously just-" Minho deadpanned.

The two were still flustred about what the fuck just happened, but both of them kept quiet. Both hadn't made eye contact with each other, with Jisung looking straight at the bakery and Minho peering down. Minho caught a quick glance at the younger's and gulped at his size. Shit. He felt a little bit proud he was able to make Jisung feel like that, reaffirming the younger's attraction with him, physically at least.

**Ring~**

"Welcome! What can we get you gentlemen today?" The shopkeeper greeted.

"Do you guys happen to have a chocolate cake? And some birthday candles?" Jisung requested.

"Yes! Let me just package the cake for you. Would you like one pack of candles, or two? They come in packs of 20."

"Just one please!" _(Hyunjin is turning 19, so Jisung is 18 and Minho is 20 btw)_

"Anything else?"

"Min?" Jisung said as he squeezed their hands.

"May I have a cheesecake please? The biggest one you have!" Minho said excitedly.

"What's the big occasion Min?" Jisung questioned.

"I can't eat cheesecake for myself?!" Minho feigned offence. Jisung giggled at the older.

"Here you guys go! That'll be $52.84."

"Oh my god Hyunjin better pay me back." Jisung muttered, searching for his wallet.

"Ji, that's not how birthdays work." Minho said as he swiped his card.

"Thank you! Come again soon!" Jisung heard the store owner say just as he got his card out, Minho already dragging him out of the bakery.

"Min! Why did you pay!" Jisung exclaimed.

"My cake was more expensive, at least you don't have to make him pay for his cake anymore! Come on, let's go." But Jisung stayed still, right outside the bakery. It was cold and already dark outside.

"Why..Why are you being so.." Jisung said, growing frustrated. Minho had been flirty and extremely touchy today, but Jisung remembered that the older liked someone. The cake he bought was probably for that someone, as he knew Minho never really liked cakes, so there was no way he followed Jisung all the way here just to get one for himself. Jisung didn't like how Minho was playing with his feelings, making him feel as if he was special to the older, that maybe, just maybe, the older saw him as someone more.

"Hmm?" Minho replied, as he engulfed Jisung in another hug.

Jisung wasn't having it anymore, he didn't want to feel this way. He didn't appreciate how the older toyed with his feelings, acting on his own accord, Jisung not knowing the intentions behind his actions. Jisung decided to build his walls up, he didn't want to get hurt by someone he liked so much.

Jisung backed away from the hug, "Min why are you being so clingy," Jisung scoffed.

Minho, shocked and hurt by the younger's words, said "Didn't you want a boyfriend!" Minho screamed desperately, eyes starting to water.

"What are you implying Min?" Jisung said, frustrated.

Minho, wanting his feelings understood, got close to Jisung, "Maybe...I can fulfill that role." he whispered.

"Stop messing around!" Jisung yelled. He's just playing with you, Jisung told himself.

Unwavering, Minho placed himself at the crook of Jisung's neck, "I'm not Ji." he said, breathily, before placing a kiss onto the boy's neck.

At that, Jisung pushed Minho back and ran for the subway. He needed to get away from Minho. He wanted to be his boyfriend? Then who was he crying about the other day. _"Someone I like.."_ You're confusing me Min, please don't mess with my feelings like someone else did. Not you as well.

"Fuck." Minho said to himself, breaking down in front of the cafe still. _Fuck. Fuck. He doesn't like me. He blatantly rejected me. Was I going too far today? Had I been too careless recently? Did I read the signs wrong? Did I just lose him? Calm down Minho, calm down._

Through teary eyes, Minho dialed Jisung.

**Please leave your message for 54-**

Minho decided to call the only other person he knew who could help him.

"Hello?"

"F-felix, I lost him, I-I fucked it all up." Minho whimpered.

"Woah, slow down, are you okay Minho hyung, who are you talking about?"

"JISUNG! I lost..J-jisung."

"He's lost?"

"H-he rejected me, he ran away. You said he l-liked me.." Minho said, dejected.

"Talk to him tomorrow? I'm sure you didn't lose him hyung. You know he cares for you right? You're too important to Jisung for you to just lose him." Felix reassured.

"You think?"

"I know." Felix said certainly.

"Ok Felix. Thanks. Sorry for bothering you so late."

"It's okay hyung. I hope it works out between the both of you. Talk to you later, yeah." Felix said before hanging up.

Minho took the subway back to his dorm, his head down the entire trip. _Shit, what do I say when I see him? How do I apologize? The cake maybe? The cake. THE CAKE! FUCK I LEFT IT BACK AT THE BAKERY!_

Minho got back to the dorms, noticing the younger was in deep sleep by now. Minho checked his phone. _12:52._ But instead of shoving it back in his pocket, he stared at the phone screen. It was a picture Jisung and them, both smiling. The older feared that he'd no longer share moments like that with his Jisung. Minho shoved both cakes in their mini fridge and headed to bed. _I'll talk to him in the morning,_ Minho decided. With that, the older drifted to sleep.


	8. 8.

"THE CAKE!" Minho exclaimed, awakened from his slumber. Minho realized it was just a dream. In his dream, he was continuously going back for the cake, in a never ending loop. Minho looked around the room, disappointed to see that the younger was absent. He hadn't had the chance to apologize to Jisung for yesterday's events. He only hoped that it didn't ruin the friendship between the two.

_Me:_

_do you happen to know where jisung is?_

_Felix:_

_yep_

_Me:_

_uhm.. where then?_

_Felix:_

_i dont know his exact coordinates, but somewhere in korea!_

_Me:_

_._._

_Felix:_

_idk but i know that hes going to be at the party tonight. maybe if u dont see him before, u can see him there?_

_Me:_

_ugh i have to come to that hoes party? fine where is it_

_Felix:_

_0325 district 9 ave, seoul, korea, asia, earth_

_Me:_

_..ok, thx_

_Felix:_

_u have to bring a gift tho!_

_Me:_

_fuk no_

_Felix:_

_hyung! ur going to the guys bday party wtf_

_Me:_

_fine, ill get him a gift card to the cafe downstairs. only $5 tho_

_Felix:_

_cheap bitch_

_Me:_

_ya respect your elders!_

_Felix:_

_that only works irl hyung, i have to go, see you at the party!_

_\-----_

_Me:_

_ji, where are you_

_Read 11:30_

_Me:_

_can we please talk? i'm sorry about yesterday, just let me explain_

_Read 11:31_

_Ugh he's not replying. I see that he's avoiding me, I guess I won't see him until the party. Oh, I better plan my outfit. What do I even wear? Jisung's going to be there, so I have to look good. Wait, it's not like he likes me anyways. What if I wear something that'll make him like me? He's always complimented my thighs, maybe I'll wear tight black jeans._ Minho rummaged through his closet, trying to come up with an outfit that would impress the younger.

Minho's outfit:

_I guess this is good enough, I hope he likes it._

Minho sighed. _It doesn't even matter what I look like, it's not gonna make him like me, he made it pretty clear yesterday. Whatever._ Minho checked the time. _11:52. Shit, I have class in 30 minutes, I guess I better get ready._

"You good?" Felix asked Jisung, who currently had his head down on the desk.

"Yeah." Jisung replied, emotionlessly.

"Mate, you're clearly not, did something happen between you and Minho hyung?" Felix inquired.

"Did he say something to you?" Jisung said, growing suspicious.

"He just called me yesterday, saying how he lost you. You don't look lost to me." Felix couldn't tell Jisung about the texts nor the fact that the older was coming to the party. He wanted the two roommates to make up, clearly seeing that they in fact liked each other. Felix wasn't as dense as the both of them, unlike his persona that made him out to be.

"He's just confusing me. He..he acts as if he has feelings towards me..I don't like that he's toying with me like this." Jisung admitted, his head still down on the desk.

"Jisung, I don't think he's toying with you. Maybe he does like you!" Felix said, trying to brighten the boy up.

"Lix, he told me he liked someone and he bought a cake for them...it was cheesecake too." Jisung said sadly, jumping to conclusions at this point.

Felix remembered how the boy mentioned his favorite cake yesterday at the cafe, Minho being present for that was well. He put two and two together, and understood that the cake was most likely for Jisung himself. _He's jealous of himself._ He couldn't believe how dense Jisung was.

The clock struck 3:00 and class was dismissed.

"I'm sure if you talk to him, things will get sorted, okay Jisung?" Felix said, packing his backpack up and leaving shortly afterwards.

Am I overthinking? What's been happening between us recently? Okay, he's kissed me, he's been holding my hand, he's been extremely touchy and flirty. It's almost like he _likes_ me. Pft, like that would happen. We've been friends since the start of the school year, it's almost the end of it now, why would he start liking me now? Why would he even like me? I'm not beautiful like he is, I'm nowhere near Minho's league. So why? Why. Should I just talk to him, like Felix said? Confront him about who he likes, who's the cake for, and what the fuck his recent actions meant? Can I even face him? I just left him yesterday, this morning as well...maybe tomorrow, I have Hyunjin's party to go to anyways. Yeah, I'll talk to hyung tomorrow.

"Ji!" Minho said, seeing the younger exit the dorm right as he was about to enter. The younger simply ran off whilst holding the cake, ignoring the older, not even sparing him a glance.

 _Jisung that was so rude, are you that afraid to confront him?_ Jisung scolded himself. _I can apologize tomorrow, I have to get to the party._

_He hates me doesn't he. Jisung won't even talk to me, is there any point of going to the party? I already bought that guy's stupid gift though, I guess I'll use it on myself._

Dejected, Minho entered his dorm, and plopped down on the bed. He checked the time, reminded of Jisung once again when he saw his lockscreen. _Fuck it, I'm going to see him._

"Woah hyung you look hot!" Felix giggled, the boy clearly intoxicated.

"Have you seen Jisung?" Minho said, ignoring the boy's comment.

"He should be around here somewhere! Want a drink?" Felix said, waving a glass of beer in front of the older.

"No, I just-" Minho said before he stood, stunned.

_Why is..why is Jisung kissing Hyunjin.._

Minho grabbed the drink that Felix previously offered right out of his hands, chugging the beverage down.

"H-hey! I was d-drinking that!" Felix slurred.

"More, where can I get more." Minho said desperately.

"Come with me hyung!" Felix giggled, dragging Minho to the kitchen.

"Hwang what the fuck." Jisung said, pushing the older off.

"Fucks sake, stop making out with everyone—sorry Jisung, he's drunk as fuck." Seungmin apologized to Jisung, then turned his attention to Hyunjin, scolding him.

Jisung was wiping his mouth when he spotted Felix, his pink hair distinguishing him from the crowd. His eyes then wandered to the person beside him. _Minho? Jisung was aware of the older's dislike towards Hyunjin, so there was no way he came here to celebrate him._ Jisung analyzed the older, his eyes tracing over the black jeans that accentuated Minho's thighs, causing Jisung's breath to hitch.

 _But what was he doing here?...with Felix. Was he his date? He's the one Minho likes, isn't he?_ Jisung concluded as he saw Felix dragging the older somewhere, hand in hand. _He_ was _playing with me, I knew it._ Jisung thought, feeling absolutely dejected. _I need a drink._

"I need a drink." Minho slurred.

"H-hyung, you already had 4!" Felix hiccuped.

"More, they're not working. I need something, someone." Minho said, eyes getting drowsy.

"Someone?" Felix questioned, getting drowsy himself.

"..Someone to distract me from him." Minho said as he stared at Felix. His eyes flickered to the younger's lips, their faint pink tint resembling a certain someone's, and without thinking, Minho took Felix's lips into his.

**A ha ha don't hate me pls, minsung soon I promise, just bear with me for the next few chapters <3**


	9. 9.

The two entered the bathroom, lips never leaving each other. As Minho captured Felix's lips, he couldn't help but think about Jisung. Oh how he wished the lips he was kissing was his. Minho needed a distraction, something to fill the void the younger left in him when he saw the younger with Hwang. The older felt somewhat guilty for having his lips on someone that wasn't Jisung, but it's not like Jisung was keeping his lips to himself anyways. _We're not even together, there's nothing wrong with what I'm doing. He already rejected me anyways,_ Minho thought sadly whilst pushing more of himself onto Felix. He needed more, he wanted to forget Jisung, but as he lifted Felix onto the counter and pressed their bodies together, he could only imagine that it was Jisung he was being this intimate with. Minho's lips graced the boy's neck and he quickly started sucking, but this only reminded him of when he had his head in the crook of Jisung's neck the other day.

**All he could think of was Jisung.**

"Seungminnie!" Hyunjin exclaimed as he engulfed the boy in a hug.

"God Hwang, how much did you have to drink?" Seungmin complained.

"I love you!" Hyunjin said, ignoring Seungmin's question.

"Yeah, sure you do." Seungmin said, not taking the boy seriously.

They'd been on and off for 7 months now, mainly because Hwang can't keep his hands to himself. Seungmin never liked his antics obviously, but he could never leave the older and move on because in all honesty, he loved Hyunjin. He felt something special with the older, and when they were together, it felt right. So right. He hoped the older felt the same, he thought that he started falling in love with him as well, but that proved to be false when Hyunjin called it quits all of a sudden. He was quick to hook up with others though. But just as he was quick to start going for other people, he was just as quick to come back to Seungmin. He always ended up back with Seungmin, hence their on and off relationship. The whole duration of their relationship, neither bore the words "I love you". They never even exchanged 'ily's' over text, so the fact that Hyunjin was exclaiming this to Seungmin on the night of his birthday came as a shock to the younger.

"I do Seungmin." Hyunjin said, a little more softly, a little more seriously.

"You can't expect me to take you seriously Hwang, you're drunk." Seungmin reasoned.

Hyunjin wrapped both hands around Seungmin's neck, "But I'm serious. I was always too afraid to tell you how I felt to the point where I broke up with you..this whole time Min, it's always been you."

Seungmin stood there shook, unsure how to handle the newfound information. Was Hyunjin actually serious? Was the drunk just spouting nonsense?

"You're not making sense, you even kissed Jisung tonight!" Seungmin retorted, denying what Hyunjin was telling him.

"I'm sorry I keep doing that Min...it's only to distract myself."

"Distract yourself from what?"

"You. From you Seugmin." Hyunjin said in a serious tone.

Seungmin glanced at Hyunjin's eyes, they were half lidded, reminding the younger that he was indeed drunk, but despite his state, he could only see sincerity in them.

"Why tell me this now?" Seungmin said, sounding defeated.

"You see, I'm not in my right mindset right now Min, so it's easier this way. I don't think I can take your rejection if I was confessing to you fully sober." Hyunjin admitted. "Also, I'd like to believe that you wouldn't try and leave me on my birthday. You..you were what I wished for after all.."

"M-me?"

"Mhmn." Hyunjin said, burying himself into the crook of the younger's neck. "So..if you could just stay with me for tonight...I know I don't deserve it, for everything I've put you through for the past couple months, I was just too scared to give all of myself to you. Giving yourself all to one person is scary Min. It's vulnerable and I don't like being vulnerable. I figured it was easier to fuck around so that I didn't have to face you honestly."

Seungmin had trouble taking everything the older was admitting to him in, but he chose to finally return the hug.

"But I guess I failed at that as well since I keep coming back to you. I think now is finally the time to be honest with how I really feel, to be honest with you. A simple sorry won't fix it, fix us, but..I'm sorry Min. All I'm asking for is one more night, and then...you can leave." Hyunjin said desperately, sadly.

After a long pause, Seungmin responded, "Who said I'd want to leave?" shocking the older.

Their eyes met again, Hyunjin's slightly watery. Seungmin cupped the boy's face in his hands, using his thumb to wipe the tears that started to roll down Hyunjin's cheeks. Seungmin looked intently into the older's eyes, seeing only love in them, and it was at that moment the younger got closer and connected their lips. "I've always loved you Hwang."

Jisung had already finished his 5th glass that night. He was going to ask for another but he really needed to use the bathroom. Unfamiliar with the setting, Jisung got up to find Hyunjin to ask him where it was. He saw Hyunjin in the crowd, clearly busy with Seungmin. He'll find the bathroom on his own then. _That hoe really ditched me. I went to his party only to be alone and drunk. Felix was supposed to be here—where was he?_ That was when he remembered that he did see Felix earlier tonight. He was with..Minho. _Why were they here together, are they a thing? Felix never mentioned liking Minho and vice versa._ Had both his friends really kept this a secret from him or something? _I thought Minho liked...me._ _Maybe it's just some misunderstanding, I'll just be upfront with him tomorrow._

Jisung walked into a hallway and saw a room that looked to be the bathroom. He turned the handle of the doorknob, slowly opening the door.

 _Yeah, I'll just talk to him tomorrow. Everything is fine-_ That was Jisung's last thought before he saw the scene that unfolded in front of him.

Minho and Felix were fucking.

**AHHH DON'T HATE ME I DON'T EVEN SHIP MINLIX, GOOD ENDING I PROMISE**

**only minsung from this point on I swear. Seungjin in this chapter!!**


	10. 10.

Jisung and Minho locked eyes with one another. Minho's eyes widened in a moment of realization. At that moment, he realized that the person in his arms wasn't in fact Jisung, despite him imagining it was this entire time. Minho quickly zipped up his pants, averting all his attention to Jisung. Felix simply stood dazed in the corner of the bathroom.

"Ji-" Minho reached out to the younger.

Jisung dashed away from the bathroom, tears forming in his eyes.

"JI!" Minho called out, stepping out of the bathroom only to see the younger gone, lost in the crowd.

_Fuck. Fuck. FUCK. I've lost him. I've really lost him. He hates me now. Jisung..Jisung hates me..I hate me.._ Minho spiraled as tears poured. Minho broke down on the bathroom floor, crying his eyes out.

"Hyung, I'm sorry." Felix apologized as he put his hand on the older's shoulder.

"N-no Felix, it's all my f-fault...I'm sorry I did this to you." Minho said through his crying.

"Hyung, you should go back to your dorm."

"Y-yeah." Minho said, sniffling. "I'm sorry." With that, Minho left the younger, stumbling his way through the crowd and back to his dorm.

Jisung woke up, instantly feeling the consequences of the alcohol from the night before. He rolled over to his side, reaching for his phone on the side of his bed. A post-it was attached onto the screen of his phone.

_Ji ,_

_I'm sorry. I know you probably don't want to talk to me right now and I understand that._

_It was a_ _mistake. I'll give you space right now but please, give me a chance to explain._

_I don't want to lose you._

_There's hangover soup I picked up for you, it's in the fridge. Please eat it._

_-Minho_

The younger felt bittersweet about the note. He appreciated how caring Minho was, he's always been, but that doesn't erase the memories of last night. He didn't know whether to hear Minho out, or to try to avoid him, which would be difficult since they were...roommates. The guy obviously played with him. _"Hoe said he wanted to be my boyfriend, then fucks my friend the next day."_ Jisung complained to himself. He felt too drained to cry, as he'd already shed all his tears the night before. He just felt empty now.

Jisung got up and opened the fridge. The only contents were the soup, some cans of soda, and..the cake. Jisung reached out for the soup, but eyed the untouched cheesecake before shutting the door of the fridge. _Wonder who that was for..._

**Knock Knock Knock Knock**

"Oh, Minh-"

"Sorry. Sorry. Sorry." Minho said whilst repeatedly bowing.

"Hyung, you don't have to apologize, we both weren't in the right state of mind." Felix reassured.

Minho peered up at Felix, "No strings attached? You don't...like me right?" Minho said, sounding a little worried.

"Nah, I was just wasted. I honestly barely remember it. Don't think about what happened last night too much. Let's just forget about it, yeah?"

"Yes please." Minho said, glad he and the boy were on the same page.

_"_ _It's already 11:42, where is he? It's too late for him to be out."_ Minho worried. _"All my texts get left on read..."_

The sound of the door opening alerted Minho, averting his attention straight to the door. The younger entered the dorm and made a B-line to his bed.

"Ji.." Minho said in a desperate tone.

The two made eye contact. Jisung saw pure desperation in the older's eyes, eyes that looked puffy, as if he'd been crying all day. It looked like Jisung was debating something when Minho looked into his eyes. The younger quickly averted his gaze and continued walking to his bed.

"Don't call me that." is all Jisung said before he tucked himself in bed.

Minho decided to give the younger space, hoping tomorrow brought a new day where he'd be able to face the younger.

Minho awoke to find the younger already gone. _He's really trying his best to avoid me huh? I guess I deserve it._ _He must think that I played with his feelings, how could I fuck it up that much. I even lost my virginity to someone I don't care about. I mean, I don't not care for Felix, I just don't care about him in the way I do Jisung._ _Even then I was only thinking about Jisung, his body on mine._ Minho reflected on the night of the mistake. _Even now, he's all I care about. And when I had the chance, when things looked good for us, I fucking fucked it up,_ Minho scolded himself as he smushed his face into a pillow.

The lecture hall filled with students when there was only a minute before class started. Jisung approached his seat and saw that Felix had already sat next to it, like usual.

"Uhm hi." Felix greeted awkwardly.

After a long pause, "Are you guys a thing?" Jisung said quietly.

"No, no, we were both wasted as fuck, we didn't meant to."

"Oh." Jisung simply replied.

"Jisung, he doesn't mean it. He told me himself it was a mistake." Felix tried reassuring the boy. "I'm sorry as well, I know you feel about the guy, I didn't mean it as well, I wish I didn't get that drunk that night."

"Felt." Jisung responded.

"Jisung," Felix said looking into the younger's eyes, seeing dishonesty. "Felt?"

"Yeah I'm done with him. Even if you both didn't mean it with each other, who says he wouldn't do it again with someone else? If he wants to sleep around, that's none of my business, but that just shows I misjudged him."

"You're misjudging him right now. You've been avoiding him have you?"

Jisung looked down guiltily.

"He's your roommate, how long do you expect to avoid him?"

"It's almost the end of the school year, I can do it." Jisung muttered.

"Just talk to the guy okay? At least hear his side, his reasons. He didn't mean to hurt you Jisung. As far as I knew, you were the only thing he cared about."

He wanted to believe what Felix just said, he really did. But considering the older's actions the night prior, that was highly doubtable.

"Yeah, yeah, I will." Jisung dismissed.

"Sometime this week okay? Just talk to him, you can ignore him after if you want to." Felix reasoned.

"...Do you forgive me? Am I still your friend Jisung?" Felix said, looking at Jisung with puppy dog eyes.

"It's okay Felix, I know how you get when you're drunk. You should really take better care of yourself." Jisung laughed.

Felix was glad to hear that laugh. He hated how things had worked out and really hoped the two roommates would fix things.

In all honesty, Jisung missed Minho. Just last week he was in the older's comforting arms. Now, they weren't even on a speaking basis. Of course, that was partially his fault; it was entirely his fault. But the younger was stubborn and didn't know whether to despise Minho for hurting him or to try and fix their broken relationship. If he did the former, that implies that the two wouldn't be friends anymore, and despite his conflicting feelings, Jisung really didn't want Minho out of his life. _We weren't even dating, it's not like he cheated on me, maybe I was just being over dramatic this whole time,_ Jisung criticized himself. _Ahhh I gotta talk to him._

Jisung got to his dorm and twisted the doorknob, _"Okay, I'll talk to him."_

_He's not talking to me,_ Minho thought. Minho stared at Jisung who busied himself with his phone.

 _Do I even try? Will he just ignore me like yesterday? Ahh will I just be annoying him? Should I give him a little bit more time? But what if he never wants to talk to me ever again...should I take drastic measures? Or do I just talk to him right no-_ he's already asleep. _Tomorrow's a new day I guess,_ Minho thought, feeling defeated before drifting to sleep himself.


	11. 11.

_This is ridiculous, we haven't talked in days._

Minho came to the conclusion that drastic times call for drastic measures and started to search the dorm room for all the post-its they owned. Grabbing a sharpie, Minho started scribbling on them, placing them all over the bathroom mirror. _Hopefully he gets the memo._

Jisung returned to his dorm, expecting to have to face his roommate. When he found out the dorm was empty, he unconsciously let out a sigh of relief. _I really need to talk to him soon, I can't just keep on avoiding him._

Jisung entered the bathroom, only to see the mirror plastered with post-its. Each post-it had a letter on it; it spelled out 'Please give me a chance'. The younger giggled at the older's desperateness and cheesiness. At this point, his bitter feelings toward Minho have settled down. He was still deeply hurt from the older's actions as Jisung did like him.

 _Did? Do I still like him?_ _Ahh I'll just get my heart broken again...but I can't deny that I still have feelings. Fuck, why is my heart so stupid?_

Jisung saw a post-it that had a message inscribed on it, unlike the others that only had one letter.

_"Please meet me at the cafe downstairs at 7:00. I'll be waiting for you."_

7:15

 _Ahhh do I go? He's been waiting for 15 minutes now, maybe more. Maybe he already left?_ Jisung debated.

_Minnie <3:_

_your coffee's getting cold. i got you your favorite. please come, it'll take just a few minutes_

Jisung saw the text that appeared on his phone. He debated on whether to respond. Whilst he was in the texting interface, he scrolled through all the messages that never got a response.

_Minnie <3:_

_ji, where are you_

_can we please talk? im sorry about yesterday, just let me explain_

_it was a mistake i swear. im so sorry. please let me explain ji._

_a_ _t least eat the soup in the fridge. please_

_can we talk_

_where are you? its already 11:40 its too late for you to be out. im worried_

_you cant keep avoiding me, please_

_your coffees getting cold. i got you your favorite. please come, itll take just a few minutes_

Ah, I gotta change that..

Change contact name to Minho?

 **Yes** | No

_I kinda feel like an asshole,_ the younger thought. Minho has always been considerate towards the him; _he's acknowledged he fucked up and I won't even give him a chance to speak. He's hurting too,_ Jisung thought as he remembered the older's puffy eyes the other day.

Jisung decided to get up and grab his coat. He took a quick glance at the mirror and fixed his hair. _Aish why do I care what I look like, it's not like it's a coffee date._

His heartbeat quickened as he stood outside the cafe. 7:32. Jisung spotted Minho sitting alone in the cafe, sipping his coffee whilst the other cup was left untouched.

Jisung's heart skipped a beat when he saw the older, his honey brown hair that parted in the middle complimented his features. _Even when he doesn't try he looks like that. Wait I'm supposed to be mad at him, why am I drooling over him right now?_ Jisung thought, disappointed in himself.

 _Come on Jisung just open the door. Ahh why are my palms getting all sweaty, why am I so nervous to talk to Minho?_ Jisung's breath started to get uneven. _Shit, I really can't face him, I'm only gonna feel worse._ At that, the younger ran back into his dorm.

_Me:_

_your coffee's getting cold. i got you your favorite. please come, it'll take just a few minutes_

_Read 7:17_

_Maybe he'll be here soon,_ Minho hoped. Less than a week ago they were holding hands in the same exact seat Minho sat in right now. Oh how Minho hoped that things could go back to how they used to be.

7:32

 _It's almost finished,_ Minho thought as he took a sip of his coffee. _I don't think he's coming, it's been more than half an hour. I'll sit here for 10 more minutes I guess,_ Minho thought as the last of his hope was diminishing.

10:41

 _Jeez is he still at the cafe?_ Jisung thought as he sat in bed. He was getting ready to sleep but was worried about where Minho was. _I really left him waiting for 30 minutes, even longer probably. Knowing him, he'd stay there until the cafe closed._ Jisung frowned at the thought. _I've been pretty selfish recently, hyung probably feels bad as well and I'm not helping neither of out situations._ Jisung grabbed his phone and scrolled through his contacts.

>Minho

_Me:_

_sorry. ive been immature. tomorrow. you get 10 mins_

The older looked at his phone to check the time. 1:03. His drowsy eyes then lit up when he saw the sender of the message he received hours ago.

 _This is the second time I got drunk to forget about you. The first time only made things way worse. I should get back,_ Minho thought, feeling a little bit elated that the younger finally gave in.

Jisung awoke to find Minho sprawled on his bed. The scene was quite amusing to the younger that he couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. He saw a glass bottle on the side of the older's bedside table, seeing that he'd been drinking the other night. Jisung's face furrowed. _He never drinks. It doesn't even make sense that he drank at Hyunjin's party, he's usually the sober one that stops me from getting absolutely wasted._

_..why are you drinking Min?_

_look in the fridge_

_-jisung_

Minho found hangover soup in the fridge, something he'd usually get for the younger. A smile came across his face at Jisung's gesture. _I'm glad you still care about me,_ Minho thought bittersweetly.

Jisung entered the dorm, to see Minho intently looking at him from his bed.

"I-I just came to get something.." Jisung excused as he tried to grab a book on the anatomy of birds.

Minho got up and reached for the book.

"Ya! Give that back!" Jisung yelled as the older waved the book around.

"You said I have 10 minutes."

Jisung looked down, "Can we do that later.."

"No, I'm sick of playing cat and mouse...Please." Minho said tiredly.

Jisung glanced back up at Minho, looking at the older for the first time in a while. His face started to heat up when his glance fell at the older's lips.

"Fine." Jisung said in defeat, plopping onto his bed. "10 minutes starts now."

"Aish, are you serious about that?"

"Time's running out Minho."

"Fine, fine." Minho surrendered, then paused.

"...I'm sorry Jisung, I really am. I've been thinking about it a lot and I can see that from your perspective, it looked like I was playing with you cause you know..I said I'd be your boyfriend the other day, and the day after that..well.." Minho said whilst he sat himself on the corner of Jisung's bed. "I didn't mean it at all okay. I don't even like Felix. I was just frustrated that night..I drank too much and it just happened. I didn't mean to hurt you." Minho said dejected.

"..Why were you even drinking. You never drink.." Jisung said quietly.

"You."

"Me?" Jisung asked, perplexed at what the older meant.

"I did it to get my mind off you okay. I saw you...kiss Hyunjin...and I don't know, I thought drinking would help...clearly it did the opposite."

"This whole situation still doesn't make sense to me Minho."

Minho looked at the younger and the younger did so as well. "It may be dumb to say this, it may make things worse, but.." Minho said before pausing, as if he were contemplating whether to continue or not. Jisung looked at him expectantly. "I like you okay." Minho muttered.

"I didn't catch that."

"I like you." Minho said a little louder.

Jisung's eyes widened, shocked at the older's confession.

"This is probably the worst confession ever but..what I said the other week, what I did, it wasn't me just messing with you okay? I've..I've liked you for a while Jisung. Even before you started seeing Hwang...hence why I didn't like the kid. I thought that maybe...maybe you felt the same." Minho said sadly.

Jisung only sat there, trying to process all the information given to him. He really didn't know how to feel at this point. Was he glad that the older liked him? Was he supposed to still be mad? Of Course what happened still hurt him, he saw Minho with someone else, but after hearing out the older, it really did seem his intentions weren't ill.

_In all honestly...I still really like him. I've always cherished the times we spent together, I've always wanted to be by his side. His smiles, his giggles, his touch...I missed it. A lot._

_Do I go for him now? Do I confess as well?_

Seeing that the younger didn't respond, Minho continued. "Ah..I guess not. I mean you did run away when I mentioned being your boyfriend...sorry if I made you uncomfortable." Minho looked down.

"Y-" before Jisung could deny what the older was saying, he continued,

"I thought you hated me then. But then I made you really hate me...I fuck up a lot don't I?" Minho's eyes started to water. "B-but...I hope we could still be friends Jisung...if not...then we only have a few more months right?" Minho joked, giving an awkward giggle.

"No." Jisung stated, looking straight at Minho who had tears running down his face.

Jisung finally understood the situation at hand. _How did it turn out so complicated,_ the boy bitterly thought.

Jisung patted next to him, inviting Minho to go and sit next to him.

Minho was confused but submitted to his wishes.

"So you d-don't want to be friends anymore?" Minho said, his glaze averted from Jisung. He wasn't able to look at him in this state.

"No."

"..oh"

Jisung got closer to Minho who sat next to him. He cupped the older's face, looking at it as if he was looking at something delicate whilst he used his thumbs to wipe the tears off of his face.

Minho was confused as to what was happening, surprised to be this close to the younger, to be in his touch after so long.

"Don't take it the wrong way Min. I don't want to be friends but.."

Minho's heart skipped at the nickname. He always got giddy when the younger called him that but it had more of an effect considering how long it's been since he had heard the nickname.

Jisung got closer, pressing their foreheads together, his hands still cupping Minho's face. "I mean it like this...tell me if you want to stop.." Jisung said before connecting his lips with Minho. The kiss was gentle, but it was filled with desire. Minho instantly responded, making Jisung smile into the kiss. Before it could turn into anything more, Minho put his hand on Jisung's chest, giving him a slight push.

"I'm confused Jisung.."

"You don't call me Ji anymore?" Jisung said in an emphasized sad tone.

"You're the one who told me to stop calling you that.."

"Well.." Jisung said as he took one of Minho's hands into his, playing with his fingers, "I take it back...What I'm trying to say is..I don't want to be friends..but more." Jisung said as he blushed.

"I..I thought you didn't like me though..you ran away..and kisse-"

Jisung intertwined their hands in order to avert Minho's attention.

"He kissed me, I pushed him off even. Hyunjin was just super drunk." Jisung reassured. "And..I ran away because.." Jisung looked up at Minho to see him looking at him hopefully. Jisung quickly averted his gaze. "I got flustered okay...I mean when your crush gets all touchy with you and says they'd be your boyfriend, who wouldn't.."

Minho's face was tinted pink as he listened to Jisung's indirect confession. He didn't expect it to go this way. At all. He really thought the younger had grown to dislike him after he got too close that one day, since he actively avoided him after that. So hearing him reciprocate the older's feelings came as a relief. Heck, it was more than a relief. He would have been content with just friends. But more? He was ecstatic. A smile started to play on Minho's face.

Minho started to get brave. "So.." he said whilst straddling the boy, who clearly got flustered by the action. "Your crush huh?"

"Shut up.." Jisung muttered.

"Make. Me." Minho said with a grin. The all too familiar words.

Jisung placed his hands on Minho's waist, just as he did before. Minho went in for the kiss. It was needy, yet soft in nature. Minho readjusted himself on Jisung, causing the younger to moan, to Minho's delight. He wrapped his hands around Jisung's neck. "Again." Minho whispered against Jisung's lips. Jisung complied and they connected lips once again. "Again.." Minho repeated.

"Needy, aren't we?" Jisung teased as he kissed the older again. After a series of soft yet passionate kisses, the two simply sat there in each other's embrace.

After a while, Minho started, "Why was this all so complicated." the older sighed.

"I don't know Min. Sorry, if I had just-" Minho embraced Jisung tighter.

"It's no ones fault Ji, just misunderstandings...okay maybe it was kinda my fault." Minho admitted, making the younger giggle.

"You called me Ji." Jisung said as he flashed a gummy smile. Minho only looked at the younger, admiring all his features, the features he loved.

Minho looked at him endearingly, pinching his cheeks."I missed your smiles Ji, I really did...I missed you." Minho said as he placed a quick kiss on Jisung's lips.

"I missed you too Minnie. I didn't want to lose you." Jisung said as they cuddled, both of them now laying on Jisung's bed.

"I'd never leave you Ji."

After a while in each other's embrace, just enjoying the moment, Minho sat up. Jisung's arms that were wrapped around him pulled him back down. "Where are you going?"

"I have to get to bed Ji. It's late."

"Stay." Jisung said as he held Minho closer, not wanting to let go.

Minho giggled at the younger's behavior. "Okay, anything for you." Minho said, the two quickly drifting to sleep in each other's arms.


	12. 12.

"Hyung!" Jisung exclaimed when he awoke to the feeling of wet lips on his neck. Jisung squirmed as his face became red, feeling butterflies in his stomach. 

"Hm?..What is it..Ji?" Minho said in between his kisses that traced Jisung's jaw and neck. 

"You're gonna leave a mark Min.." Jisung whined, but he made no attempts pushing the older away. 

"Good." Minho simply said, leaving one last kiss on Jisung's lips. 

Before Jisung could react to what just happened, Minho was already up, leaving the bed. _It's so cold without him,_ Jisung thought. He winced when he touched the places where Minho kissed, heart still beating fast. 

Jisungs eyes trailed to Minho, who had been looking into the fridge. He brought out a cheesecake and an iced americano and started walking towards Jisung. 

"Who was the cake for by the way? You never gave it to them, what a waste of a perfectly good cheesecake!" the younger exclaimed, pouting. 

Minho sat the cake down on the bed and patted the younger's head, "You, silly. It was for you." 

Jisungs eyes widened as the butterflies came back. "Min!" Jisung exclaimed as he tackled the older on the bed. Minho giggled, _How can he be this adorable_ , the older thought. 

"I'm sorry, it might be stale. I can buy you another one if you'd like." 

"That's no excuse to trash a perfectly good cheesecake!" Jisung said as he took a slice, quickly shoving it into his mouth, "but I don't mind two cheesecakes!" 

"Yah, don't be greedy!" Minho retorted, making the younger giggle with his mouthful, his appearance resembling that of a squirrel. 

Jisung blushed when he noticed Minho just staring at him eat with eyes that were so full of adoration. 

"Do you want some hyung?" Jisung mumbled, cheesecake still in his mouth. 

"No thanks, I don't really like cheesecake, it's all for you Ji." Minho responded. 

"Tasteless." Jisung said when he was finished chewing. 

"I buy you a cake and you call me tasteless?!" Minho said as he held both hands to his heart, feigning offence. 

"I'm kidding Min!" Jisung said as he enveloped the older in a hug. They stayed in each other's embrace for a while until Minho said, "Ah, I got you coffee as well, it might not taste the best either." Jisung averted his gaze from Minho to the coffee that was on the desk. 

"Was it from the other day? When you said to meet up at the cafe.."

"You saw the note then...why didn't you come?" Minho quietly asked, playing with the younger's fingers. 

"I did," Jisung confessed, "I was just too scared to face you." 

"I'm sorry Jisung, I regret everything." Minho said, looking at Jisung with sincere eyes. 

"I mean I had no right to be hurt, we aren't even together.." Jisung said, almost whispering the last part. He looked down at their intertwined hands. 

"But I still hurt your feelings! Your feelings are important Ji, they're important to me." Jisung looked back up, then cupped Minho's face in his hands, thumb brushing over his soft lips. He looked into Minho's eyes, "Date." Jisung stated.

Minho tilted his head in confusion, which Jisung found adorable. 

"It's Tuesday?" 

"No silly, let's go on a date," Jisung giggled in response. Minho looked at Jisung with surprised eyes as his face started to blush. His lips then turned into a wide smile. 

"Okay, when!" Minho said excitedly, staring at Jisung with stars in his eyes. _How can I not fall for him_ , Jisung thought. 

"Hmmmm, how about right now!" 

Minho smiled, but his smile soon disappeared when he remembered it was a school night. "But we have class tomorrow, and we already missed today's classes," Minho pouted. 

"Saturday?" Jisung questioned. 

Minho enthusiastically nodded his head, "Saturday." 

"Can't wait." Jisung said smiling.


	13. 13.

Both boys were restlessly waiting for it to be Saturday, the day of their first date. The days leading up to Saturday consisted of them exchanging glances at each other while in the dorm, occasional flirting, and a lot of cuddles every night before bed.

_Wednesday afternoon~_

Jisung was studying when he heard the dorm's door unlock. 

"Min! Welcome back, where have you been?" Jisung squealed as he rushed from his desk towards the door. 

"Just getting us groceries." 

Jisung eyed the bags to see that Minho bought his favorite brand of ramen. "You bought my favorite ramen! A man after my own heart!" Minho giggled as he searched in the bag for something else. "Look what else I got," Minho said. 

"Cheesecake! Why is it in a box though?" 

"We have to make it ourselves silly," Minho said as he patted Jisung's head. 

"I can't cook though," Jisung said with a pout. 

"Lucky for you, I'm a 5 star Michelin," Minho proclaimed. 

"You can cook! You really are perfect," Jisung said, staring lovingly at Minho, making the older melt. 

"How about we make it right now, you aren't busy, are you?" Jisung looked back at the opened textbook on his desk and then back at Minho, "Nope! Let's go, the cheesecake isn't gonna bake itself!" Jisung said as he stomped out the dorm, dragging Minho out by his hand.

Minho and Jisung headed down to the communal kitchen in their dorm building, thankful that it was currently empty. No one really used it anyways, college kids are too busy and lazy to cook actual food, depending more on the cafeteria and good ol' trusty ramen. 

"So, where do we start, chef!" Jisung said. He squealed when he felt Minho behind him, tying something behind his back. 

"There," Minho said in a low whisper, right next to Jisung's ear, biting it lightly, making him shudder and making his heartbeat quicken. Jisung stood dazed when Minho came in front of him. _We're just making cake why am I getting turned on_ , Jisung thought. 

"Ji?" Minho questioned after he wasn't heard the first time. 

"Huh what?" Jisung replied after he was out of his daze. 

"Can you help put mine on, I can't tie the back." 

"Oh yeah," Jisung murmured, looking down so Minho wouldn't see his blush, even though his actions clearly conveyed that he was flustered, which amused Minho. Jisung started tying Minho's apron up, fiddling with the apron strings, messing up a couple times from nervousness. 

"So you're not too good at cooking?" Jisung shook his head with a pout in response. _How is he this adorable! I just want to shower him in kisses_ , Minho thought. 

"Hmm, maybe you can just measure the ingredients? It'll be just like chemistry class, measuring things, not that hard right?" Minho reassured as the younger was fiddling with his fingers. He didn't want to mess up the precious cheesecake...Minho's cheesecake. Jisung thought back to chemistry class, and how Felix and him set the trash can on fire since they didn't rinse water on their unlit matches before throwing them away, causing a dumpster fire. "Yeah, I'm great at chem!" 

Jisung was measuring the milk when his eyes trailed to Minho, who perfectly cracked an egg in two using one hand. 

"Hyung, you're so cool!" 

"Thanks Ji," Minho said in an amused tone. "Okay now, can you mix this all together," Minho said as he handed Jisung the bowl of eggs. 

"Mm!" Jisung said as he started to beat the eggs and milk together aggressively, quickly tiring him out, "This is so tiring Min," he pouted.

"Sad to see your right hand doesn't have a lot of stamina," Minho teased. Jisung only blushed and continued to stir the ingredients. _Not a lot of stamina my ass, I'll show you. ..Wait why am I thinking about doing that with Minho_ , Jisung thought as his blush got worse. Minho wnet and took out the flour in the pantry. 

"I thought there was no flour in cheesecake?" 

"A little bit of flour in the cheesecake batter helps against cracking and makes the cake easier to cut into clean slices." 

"Wow you really are a Michelin chef." 

"Mhmn," Minho said as he reached into the bag of flour, "And it also helps with this." Minho wiped flour all over Jisung's cheeks and booped his nose. 

"Hyung!" Jisung whined as Minho laughed at the younger. 

Jisung quickly ran to grab the flour, tossing handfuls of it over Minho. 

"You've started a war, I hope you're prepared," Minho said. 

"That is if you can catch me," Jisung replied playfully as he ran around the kitchen with Minho chasing him. 

"Got you!" Minho said as he grabbed Jisung and lifted him up. 

"Let go!" Jisung said, flailing his arms and legs around to get out of the older's grip. 

Minho sat Jisung on the kitchen counter. "Stay," Minho said as he walked towards the sink. 

When Minho returned with a damp towel in his hands, he saw Jisung just staring at him as his legs hung over the kitchen counter, swinging back and forth cutely. Minho smiled softly at the sight. Jisung squeaked as he felt one of Minho's hands positioned on his waist as the other one wiped his dirty face with the towel. 

"What a mess," Minho said, still smiling. 

"And whose fault is that?" Jisung sassily replied. 

"I think I got it worse," Minho said as he looked down at himself, flour all over his apron, his jeans, in his hair even. 

"Sorry," Jisung whispered as he pat Minho's hair, flour coming out of it, "Fluffy." 

Minho cupped Jisung's face and traced his thumb over his lips, "Soft." 

Minho's eyes darted to Jisung's expectant one's, then back to his lips. He leaned into Jisung, who was still sat on the counter, his grip tightening on Jisung's waist. Their lips brushed together and Jisung quickly shut his eyes. 

"Minnie, let's make brownies, I'll show you just how good I am at- What are you guys doing!" Hyunjin screamed. 

Jisung's eyes shot open as he quickly got off the counter and looked in the oven. "Oh look the cake is baking nice and evenly, wow, I love cooking," Jisung said, looking into the empty oven. 

"The cake isn't even in the pan yet and the oven is off," Seungmin stated as he entered the kitchen. 

"Uhm can you guys wait a while, you won't be able to use the stove right now, but we're almost done," Minho said. 

"Yah, you guys made a mess, when we come back, I expect this kitchen to be spotless, okay?" Seungmin scolded as he left the kitchen before getting a response, dragging Hyunjin along with him.

"Ji? What's wrong?" Minho said as he back hugged a flustered Jisung. 

"Shy," Jisung muttered, melting in Minho's embrace. 

"Let's continue with the cake yeah?" 

"Mm!"


	14. 14.

Friday morning~

"Why are you up so early?" Minho questioned as he sat on the floor with Jisung, enveloping him in a back hug. 

Jisung was trying to get all his work done today so he'd be free all weekend, in time for their date on Saturday. "I'm trying to get all my homework done, but I'm having trouble with calculus," Jisung said as he leaned back into the hug. 

"I can help," Minho offered. 

"Ah I don't want to waste your time Min." 

"Ji, time spent with you is never a waste, I insist, after I shower though," Minho replied as he got up and went to their bathroom. 

Jisung heard the shower turn on shortly after, his thoughts stayed on the older and never went back to calculus. Time passed by as Jisung kept thinking about how Minho made him feel, the pace of his heart quickening as he recalls all the moments they've spent together. _He makes me feel loved, like I matter. He always prioritizes me and treats me like his whole world. I'm happy, he makes me happy. I think I.. I think I lov-_

Jisung's train of thought was stopped when he heard the shower shut off and the door open. His eyes went from looking at his fingers to Minho, who was drying his hair with a towel. Shirtless. 

"Hyung!" Jisung squealed as he covered his eyes with his tiny hands. 

"Hm?" Minho said as he continued drying his hair, smirking at the younger. Minho got closer to Jisung, sitting right next to him. "What is it baby?" He whispered into Jisung's ear. 

"Put a shirt on! Y-You need to help me with this!" Jisung said as he pointed to his textbook, eyes still shut. 

"You get flustered so easily, it's very cute," Minho laughed. "You don't like me shirtless?" 

"That's not it! I-I mean, just put a shirt on!" 

"What if I don't, hmm?" 

Jisung threw the blanket he was cuddling with over Minho, covering the older up. 

"Shut up and help me," Jisung snapped, annoyed at Minho's teasing. He knew what effect he had over Jisung as he always turned into a flustered mess because of the older. 

"Okay," Minho giggled, adjusting his blanket that Jisung threw over him since it was draped over his face, "what do you need help on?" 

"Antiderivatives, I get derivatives, but I don't know how to work them backwards, I wasn't really paying attention." 

"You weren't paying attention in class? What were you thinking about?" _You. Our date. Where we'll go, what we'd do. Maybe me asking you to be my boyfriend._

"What I'll eat for lunch." 

"Of course, you're always hungry," Minho said as he poked Jisung's cheeks. 

"Anyways, help!" 

"Okay, okay, you're just too cute," Minho's tone changed to a more serious one, "So what you do is you add 1 to the power, and then you divide the coefficient by said power," Minho explained as he did one of Jisung's homework problems, clearly showing the younger how he got his answer. 

"Oh! Seems simple enough," Jisung said as he tried the other problems himself. Minho sat looking at him whilst Jisung solved his problems, showing Minho his answers occasionally to see if he's on the right track. Minho's blanket slipped off of him, revealing his toned body. When Jisung looked back at Minho to report his answers, he quietly gasped. 

"I don't know why you haven't put a shirt on yet." 

"Because I like making you all flustered," Minho cooed. 

Suddenly, Jisung put down his pencil and put his hands on Minho's shoulders, propping himself on the older. "J-Ji, what are you doing," Minho stuttered. 

"You always tease me," Jisung accused as he pointed a finger towards Minho, poking him on his bare chest. "So how about I give you a taste of your own medicine," Jisung muttered as he got closer to Minho, a hand on his exposed waist as he placed kisses that trailed Minho's jaw and neck. Minho sat there bewildered and flustered, heart beating 100 miles a minute. _Fuck_ , Minho thought as he bit his lip to hold back a moan. "Hyung.." Jisung whined as he grinded himself on the older, still kissing Minho on his neck, forming hickeys. His hands roamed towards his stomach, tracing his defined abs. 

"Jisung," Minho said in a low tone, "Can you _stop._ " 

Jisung leaned back to face the older with wide eyes. 

"I-I'm sorry. I w-went too far didn't I. Did you n-not like it.." Jisung said in a shaky voice. 

Minho quickly smashed their lips together, putting his tongue in when Jisung gasped at the older's sudden action. He then parted from Jisung, who was trying to catch his breath. 

"Baby, I liked it. A lot. don't worry," Minho reassured as he cupped Jisung's face like it was something fragile. "Soon babe, soon," Minho said as he rubbed Jisung's cheek with his thumb, staring at Jisung with love in his eyes, which the younger reciprocated. "I want you so bad, but right now," Minho picked Jisung up and carried him over to his bed, "right now you need some rest, don't want to be sleepy on our date, right?" 

After he placed Jisung down on the bed, he picked up Jisung's textbook and the loose pieces of paper on the ground, placing it on the desk for him. 

"Min!" Jisung exclaimed with a pouty face, making grabby hands towards the older. The older was about to get in his own bed, 

"Hmm?" 

"Cuddles!" Minho softly smiled at the younger's cute antics, a smile that reached his eyes. _His soft side is so adorable, don't let anyone else see you like this Jisung._

"Anything for you." Minho replied as he got into bed with the younger. He was holding Jisung who fell fast asleep, quietly snoring. 

Minho stared at him fondly. "Jisung, I love you," Minho whispered as he placed a kiss onto Jisung's forehead before drifting to sleep as well.

**thank you to anyone who's still reading <3**


	15. 15.

"Get up!" Jisung was bouncing on the bed, waking Minho up from his sleep. 

"What time is it?" Minho said in his morning voice. 

"10, we're gonna be late!"

"Late to what?" 

"Our date!" Jisung replied, still bouncing on the bed from excitement. Minho sat up, "How can we be late to our own-" 

"Get up!" Jisung yelled at the older, shaking him back and forth as he was still groggy. 

"Ji, you get in the shower first, I'll prepare some things okay?" 

Jisung tilted his head, "Prepare things? Where are we going?" he inquired. 

"Secret." 

"Tell me Min," Jisung said in a cute voice, trying to get the older to reveal his plans. 

"Nope, now get in the shower." 

"Hmph, fine!" Jisung waivered, storming off into the bathroom. 

This Jisung seemed completely different from the one he was used to, from the one he knew when they were only just friends. Nowadays, Jisung seemed more bright and playful, Minho loved how cute the younger would act around him. Minho got up from the bed and started packing their stuff, hoping that Jisung will enjoy where they'll be heading.

"Where are we going?" Jisung said as he swinged the hand that was interlaced with Minho's back and forth, conveying the younger's excitement.

"Babe, we're almost there," Minho replied as he squeezed Jisung's hand reassuringly.

"It smells like the ocean," Jisung observed.

"Then maybe we're at the beach."

"The beach! I love the beach," Jisung smiled brightly as he recalled all his good memories as a child going to the beach. He's glad that now Minho can be a part of those memories.

 _And I love you_ , Minho thought. "Me too, the beach is nice."

"I can't wait to swim, we're going swimming right Min? The water is nice this time of day, not too cold, and the sun's not too hot. How long are we- wait.." Jisung paused and stopped in his tracks.

"What's wrong Ji?" Minho asked, curious as to why the younger stopped.

"I didn't bring my swimming shorts," Jisung said as he looked at his outfit. He was in a t-shirt and jeans.

"That's why I packed everything for us here!" Minho said as he pointed to the bag he was carrying, which contained sunscreen, towels, and of course, Jisung's swimming shorts.

"Then what are we waiting for!" Jisung exclaimed as he dragged the older to the beach as it came in view. The weather was ideal that day, the sun was out but it wasn't blazing hot, the wind made for a nice breeze, and the water was cool but not too cold where it made it uncomfortable to swim in.

Jisung was trying to apply sunscreen on his back, desperately trying to cover every single spot as he didn't want to get sunburnt. "Can't.. reach"

Jisung felt hands on his bare back, massaging the sunscreen into his skin. "Ah, thanks." Jisung muttered. He then felt Minho's hand on his thigh. "UHM I can do that myself thank you very much," Jisung panicked as he started putting sunscreen on his legs. He heard Minho chuckle. _Bitch thinks he can tease me every second of the day, god he's so touchy! I mean I like it but we're in public and-_

"Are you done? Let's go," Minho said, holding a hand out for Jisung.

"Mm!"

"What is it Ji?" Minho asked when he felt Jisung get closer to him on their walk to the shore, Jisung hugging his right arm.

"Mine," Jisung murmured as he eyed the group of girls that were eyeing Minho. _I mean I know he looks good shirtless but don't need to stare at him_ , Jisung thought angrily.

Minho giggled, "Don't let them ruin our date baby, ignore them, I'm yours."

Jisung looked up at the older, "You're right hyung, I won't let them ruin our-" A volleyball bonked Jisung on the head.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry!" one of the girls from the group apologized, "Can you give us our ball back?"

"Ah, here," Minho picked up the ball, jogging to return the ball to the girl.

"Your friend is cute by the way, is he single?" 

"No." Minho replied swiftly, leaving the girl, going back to Jisung who was rubbing his head in pain. 

"You left me for a girl! I thought you were gay!" 

"Stop being dramatic," Minho scoffed. "Lemme see," he said as he inspected Jisung's head, "are you okay?" 

"Yeah, the ball was pretty light, I'm fine." 

"I think they were staring at you Ji," Minho teased, making the younger tilt his head in confusion. "The girl said _you_ were cute, I should be the one jealous." he said in a grumpy tone. Minho was able to get a good look at Jisung's figure for the first time, his eyes averted to the sand shortly after. 

"Nothing to be jealous about Min." _Because I love you already._ "Let's get in the water already!" Jisung said as he dragged the older in the ocean, the initial shock of the cool water shocking them somewhat. 

"Stop it!" Jisung exclaimed when the older splashed him with the sea water. 

"But that would be no fun, wouldn't it?" Minho teased as he kicked the surface of the water, sending a splash towards Jisung. The two played in the water for a while, gradually getting further and further into the ocean. 

"Hey Ji," Minho started. 

"Hmm?" Jisung said as his head bobbed up and down in the water. 

"Do you trust me?" 

"With all my heart," Jisung quickly replied. 

Minho fought back a smile, "Okay, when I count to 3 close your eyes and go in the water okay?" 

"Okay Min." 

"1," 

"2," 

"3." 

Both of the went underwater at the same time. Jisung was confused as to why Minho told him to go underwater, until he felt two hands cup his face, and a pair of lips on his. He returned the kiss and he felt Minho smile into it. 

The two resurfaced. "Hyung!" 

"Hmm," Minho replied, smiling. 

"Your lips tasted like salt." 

"We're in the sea Jisung."

"It feels so cozy," Jisung commented as Minho put more firewood into the bonfire at the beach. It was nighttime at this point, the two boys spent the whole day playing in the water and relaxing at the beach, having lunch at the nearby restaurants when they eventually got hungry. Their beach towels were wet from earlier, causing Minho to take off his jacket, laying it on the sand. 

"Sit," Minho ordered.

"But what about you? You're sitting in the sand," Jisung pouted, "And now your jacket's dirty." 

"It's okay." Minho reassured and Jisung complied. The crackling of the bonfire was able to be heard, along with the sound of crashing waves in the distance. 

"How has today been?" Minho asked. 

"Amazing," Jisung said as he snuggled his head closer to the older's neck. Warmth was radiating from the fire, but Jisung seemed to feel more warmth from Minho. Jisung was playing with their hands, comparing his tiny hands to the older's much bigger ones. 

"I'm worried Ji," Minho started, causing Jisung to look up at him, his full attention on what Minho had to say. "I don't know if I'll be able to treat you right." 

"What do you mean! You've always treated me right, you're perfect Min." Jisung said sincerely. 

Minho's gaze averted to the bonfire, "I guess I'm just insecure, in my other relationships, it was always me who messed it up. I know these may be dumb things, but they said I was too clingy too possessive, too touchy, and I think that's what drove them away. I'm too much, and sometimes, I feel like I'm too much with you too," Minho rambled, "..am I?" Minho said in a small whisper, as if he were afraid what the answer to his question was going to be. Jisung was saddened to see Minho think of these things as flaws of him, he was perfect in Jisung's eyes. 

"You are," Jisung started, causing the older to noticeably tense, "but that's exactly what I love about you. You always tease me, you're too touchy, and you cling to me like a koala, but that's," _say it, say it Jisung_ , "that's why I love you."

Minho's eyes widened at Jisung's confession. "Y-you love m-me?" Minho said in disbelief, eyes fixated on Jisung's now. 

"Mhmn," Jisung shyly agreed, putting their foreheads together. Minho's eyes started tearing up, although he fought hard to hold back the tears. "Jisung, I've always loved you. I love you so much, and I'll keep loving you," Minho said passionately. Jisung's heart swelled at the confession. _He loves me. I love him and he loves me, we love each other._ The two got closer and connected their lips in a loving kiss. It was gentle in nature, no lust, but instead, love. When they parted, Minho's bright smile was met with Jisung's gummy one.

**Next chapter is the last one hehe**


	16. 16.

**Smut in this chapter!**

**"⚠️" where the smut starts and ends.**

"Why do you look so happy, we're in an 8 am class," Felix questioned.

"Yah, can I not be happy?" Jisung eyed Felix.

"Not at 8 am you can't."

Jisungs phone vibrated which caused both Jisung and Felix to avert their attention to Jisung's phone.

Min<3

babyy are you free this afternoon?<3

Jisungie<3

mhmn! why?

Min<3

wanna spend time with u

Jisungie<3

my last class ends at 1:10, meet you at the dorms?

Min<3

can't wait <3

"Who's texting you?" Felix said as he peered over Jisung's shoulder.

"Yah, stop being so nosy. It's nothing" Jisung retorted as he hid his phone under the desk.

"Why are you blushing then?" Felix teased with a smug look on his face.

Jisung scoffed and rested his head on his hand to try to cover the rosy tint that adorned his face.

"Ooo Jisung's got a lover, who is it?" Felix pestered, "Is it Minho," he said whispering.

Jisung only shyly nodded in response, a small smile forming from thinking about the older.

"Have you," Felix started, looking left and right to see if other classmates were listening, "Have you done it?"

"What no!" Jisung whisper yelled, gaining a few stares from surrounding classmates.

"Awh, lame."

Jisung pouted, "Was he good?" Jisung asked shyly, fiddling with his fingers, still somewhat upset that his best friend got with Minho before he did.

"Yo I don't remember anything, don't look so sad," Felix reassured, "But I do remember that he kept saying your name, which was weird."

"M-me?" Jisung stuttered, taken aback by what he just heard.

"Yeah man he's like whipped for you. He kept moaning your name, he was like-"

"Jisung! Jisung!"

Jisung was headed to his dorm before hearing someone call his name, causing him to turn around in the hallway. He saw a girl catching up to him. "Hey, uhm, you left this," she said, handing Jisung his biology textbook. 

"Oh thank you! Jisoo right?" (pls I just picked a random name)

"Y-yeah, I'm in your class, I sit right behind you." She said shyly. 

Jisung giggled, "I know. Well, thank you for the book, see you in class," Jisung said as started to turn around to go to his dorm. 

"Wait!" Jisoo said as she grabbed onto Jisung's wrist, preventing him from leaving. "I w-wanted to ask you for your number." 

Surprise was evident in Jisung's face, "Uhm, I-" 

"He doesn't have a phone," Minho interrupted as he used a hand to grab the book from Jisung and dragged him down the hallway with the other. Minho didn't talk the whole way, making Jisung nervous as he thought the older was mad. Minho quickly unlocked their dorm and threw the biology textbook on the bed. 

"Hyu-" 

Before Jisung could finish Minho had pinned him to the wall, trapping both of Jisung's hands onto the wall whilst pressing his body close to his. "Who was she," Minho said in a low tone.

"Just a girl in my class," Jisung panted, his face inches away from Minho's. "Hyung," he continued, "you have nothing to be jealous about." 

"I don't want other people interested in you Ji," Minho whispered in Jisung's ear. 

"You're such a possessive boyfriend, I love it." 

The shock on Minho's eyes lasted one second, until lust took over. He pushed Jisung further into the wall, pressing their bodies even closer. "Boyfriend, huh?" Minho said with a smug grin. 

Jisung looked at him with innocent eyes, "Yes," he breathed out. 

"So," Minho stopped pinning Jisung's hands to the wall and snaked a hand on Jisung's waist, squeezing it, making Jisung squeak, "does this mean," Minho pressed his lips onto Jisung's, "I can kiss you whenever..." Jisung nodded after they separated from the kiss. Minho leaned down into the crook of Jisung's neck, peppering it with kisses, then lightly biting down to leave a mark, making Jisung whine. "..and I can mark you whenever..." Jisung nodded again. "...and I can touch you wherever," Minho used his other hand to rub on Jisung's inner thigh, earning a gasp from the younger. His arm moved higher and higher, until he palmed the younger. 

"Ji, is this okay," Minho whispered. Jisung wrapped his hands around the older's neck as he moved closer to Minho, as if they weren't close enough, to try to get more pressure on his dick. 

"Hyung I want you," Jisung said breathily. 

"Are you sure Jisung...do you really want to spend your first time with me?" 

"I want to spend my first time with you, any many other times with you. Just you, only you Minho." 

"Baby," Minho put their foreheads together, "you're driving me wild, I will take you right here, right now," Minho said as he palmed Jisung harder, stroking up and down on his clothed member. 

"Then do it, love. I want you," Jisung murmured before connecting their lips himself. 

⚠️

Minho let go of all his self control when he knew that Jisung wanted him as bad as he did.He kissed Jisung passionately against the wall, their members rubbing against each other. Jisung let out a lude moan, letting Minho invade his mouth with his tongue. "Hyung," Jisung said in between their fervent kisses, "touch me." 

Minho left the wall and carried Jisung to the bed. Minho started to undress him, gliding his hands under Jisung's shirt, feeling the bones of his ribs as he slid his hands higher. He was about to unbuckle the boy's belt, but looked up to see if there was any uncertainty in Jisung's eyes. When he saw no signs of it, he continued, stipping Jisung until he was bare. He looked shyly at the older who was busy observing his body, feeling nervous and a bit insecure since it was the first time anyone has seen this much of him. Minho noticed his shyness and held both of Jisung's hands, "Jisung you're absolutely beautiful." Minho continued to admire his body. His soft tan skin, his toned body, his member that was already hard for him. He admired it all. 

"Hyung, this is not fair," Jisung huffed. Minho looked at him confused. Jisung got up and straddled Minho. "I'm the only one undressed," Jisung complained as he started unbuttoning Minho's shirt. Minho rested his hands on Jisungs hips, as he watched the younger undress him. "Big," Jisung said, amazed at the older's size. Minho let out a loud moan when Jisung grabbed a hold on his member and thumbed his slit that leaked of precum. "Fuck Jisung." 

Jisung brought his head close to Minho's throbbing member, giving a long lick on his shaft to test the older's reaction. He was pleased when he saw the older shut his eyes tight in pleasure. Jisung gulped nervously, his heart was beating fast at what he was about to do, but he decided to ignore his nerves and go for it. He kissed the tip then put his whole member in his mouth, until he felt Minho at the back of his throat. "Fuck Jisung, you're doing so good," Minho praised as Jisung quickened his pace. Jisung swirled his tongue around his member, eliciting a loud moan from the older. He could feel Minho move his hips back and forth, essentially fucking the younger's mouth. "Jisung I'm going to-" Minho warned, before Jisung felt the warm liquid that burst into his mouth. Jisung swallowed it all and took Minho in a couple more times to make sure he didn't miss any of the liquid that overflowed. Minho stared at Jisung as he made his last passes, admiring how beautiful he looked under him. 

"Did I," Jisung started, "Did I do good," he asked shyly. 

"You were so good Ji," Minho responded as he cupped Jisung's face and rubbed his cheek gently with his thumb. "I'm surprised this was your first time, you did amazing." Jisung blushed at the comment. 

"You're so cute, you get all shy because of my compliment but you weren't shy when you sucked the life out of me," Minho said as they looked at each other with love in their eyes. 

"Touch me hyung." 

Minho obliged to the younger's request and traced his whole body with his hands. His hand grazed the side of his torso, only to reach Jisung's inner thigh, stroking it gently, making the younger moan. "Minho!" Jisung moaned when the older grabbed Jisung's member, slowly jacking him off. 

"So cute," Minho said about Jisung's member, "all hard for me," Minho whispered into Jisung's right ear. Minho stopped his ministrations, causing Jisung to open his eyes, unaware that he had even closed them. Jisung whined, upset he stopped. "Not yet baby," Minho teased.

"Suck," Minho ordered. Jisung obeyed and sucked the two fingers Minho brought to, similarly to how he sucked his member a few minutes ago. Minho teased Jisung's hole before putting his two fingers in. Jisung whined from the intrusion. "So tight," Minho said under his breath. Minho quickened the pace of his fingers, curling them inside Jisung. 

"Hyung! Want you, I want you," Jisung moaned desperately. 

"Jisung, I don't have any condoms," Minho realized as he took out his fingers. 

Jisung blushed, "W-would you wanna do it..without," he shyly asked, looking at Minho with pleading eyes. Minho blushed as well, "Only if you want to Ji." Jisung quickly nodded. "Anything for you," Minho murmured as he lifted Jisung on top of him so that he was on his lap.

"Place your hands on my shoulders." Jisung did as he was told. 

"Hyung, I thought that I was supposed to be on the bottom of you or something." 

"Baby, this is your first time, so I'm making you ride me so you can control when to move and the pace, it hurts you less like this," Minho said as he kissed Jisung on his forehead. 

"Can you sit up a little," Minho requested and Jisung followed. He lined his member with Jisung's entrance and placed his hands on Jisung's hips. Jisung slowly slid himself down, taking in all of Minho, making Minho moan in pleasure. 

"Does it hurt," Minho whispered as he rubbed circles on Jisung's hips. 

"A little bit." 

"Take your time baby you're doing so good." Minho kissed Jisung on the lips to distract him from the pain. Jisung kissed back with a smile, "I love you Minho." "I love you more Jisung," they said in between kisses. 

"I think I'm ready," Jisung said as he started moving himself up and down, the pain slowly turning into pleasure. 

"Fuck you're so tight, you feel so good Jisung" Minho said into Jisung's ear, which turned Jisung on more. As Jisung quickened his pace, Minho used his hands that were on Jisung's hips to move him even faster. 

"M-Minho!" Jisung screamed as he was close to his climax. The way he screamed his name made Minho even closer to his own climax. Minho moved the hand that was on his hip and used it to stroke Jisung's member, causing the younger to go crazy. 

"Hyung I'm gonna-" 

"Me too," Minho groaned. 

"Do it in me, please Minho. I wanna be filled by you," Jisung begged. 

Right as he said that he felt warmth fill him as he came as well, all over Minho's stomach. Jisung slowed his pace until it came to a stop and climbed off the older. Jisung layed Minho down so that his back was flat on the bed and started to glide his tongue across the older's stomach where he made his mess on. Minho fixated his eyes on Jisung's as he relished in the feeling of his tongue on him. Jisung then trailed kissed up his body until he reached Minho's mouth, engaging in a passionate kiss where their tongues swirled against each others'. 

"You taste so good," Minho said as he tasted something salty when they were kissing. "How was it baby, how do you feel," Minho asked as he held Jisung's hands. 

⚠️

"Hyungie is the best," he replied as he intertwined their fingers, "you made me feel so good." 

Minho had a wide smile on his face, "I'm glad I'm able to make my baby feel good. You did so well." 

Jisung showcased his gummy smile, "I _am_ a man of many talents," he boasted, making Minho giggle. 

Jisung cuddled up to Minho, resting his face in the crook of his neck. "I'm in love with you Minho."

"I'm in love with _you_ , Jisung."

"I'm glad you're my first, everything basically."

"I'm sorry," Minho started, making Jisung remove himself from the older's neck to look at him in the eyes, "that it wasn't my first time. But it's my first time with you. I'd like to think that's far more special."

Jisung cupped Minho's face with both of his hands, "Silly, who cares that I wasn't your first." Jisung put their foreheads together. _"What I care about is that I'm your last."_

end<3

**Finally done with my first au! How was it? I hope you guys enjoyed it! ALSO CAN'T BELIEVE I WROTE SMUT I HAVE SINNED, I'm joking but still-**

**Thank you all for reading if you've made it this far!! <333**

_I'm currently working on 2 new minsung stories, but I update on Wattpad first, and I'll probably post it on AO3 when I completely finish them, so if you'd like to follow along, check me out there at felix_sunshine__

**Once again, thank you! Hoped you liked the story :)**


End file.
